AdvanceShipping Story: Love in Many Ways
by King's Fist
Summary: The love between a trainer and a coordinator is big. Can this love be true?


Hello everybody

This is AdvanceShipper 2 here; I'm going to write stories of Pokemon and AdvanceShipping.

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or anything. If I did many changes would have happen if I was boss.

* * *

It was a new day on the road; everything was as usual for or heroes Ash, May, Max and Brock and of course Pikachu, but something was different. It was one week to the grand festival, but May wasn't thinking on contest, but on Ash Ketchum, wannabe Pokemon master and friend. She could daydream all day, but of course she didn't do it. Her nerdy brother, Max was always there and stopped her.

The gang where walking trough Viridian Forest and Ash and Max where talking about Max adventure when he becomes a Pokemon trainer. Brock stopped May and he began to talk began.

"You know May, that you got to strike first if you want to get Ash as your boyfriend, before any other takes him." Brock said with a smile.

"What? I don't like Ash." May said and blushed so deep that she matches her bandana.

"Oh, yes you do. But many girls like Ash and I don't now why." He said with a sad look.

"Many girls doesn't mean me, Brock, and you got to stop following Nurse Joy." She said as her blush slowly faded.

"Yes, you're right, but the problem is, how to get Ash to see you, not as a friend, but as possible girlfriend" He said.

"Why do you want to help and not Misty when she was travelling with Ash?" She said with an interest.

"Misty was always so bossy and beside you get along better. And beside May, I got a plan that's going to show us how much Ash like you." He said with an evil laughter.

"This going to get interesting, but is any one going to get hurt?" she said with a concerning look.

"You re see May, you see." He said and tripped a on a root.

Later they stopped to have lunch with a lake and all the Pokemon was out. The Pokemon where playing in the water or just relaxed. Ash had some training. 10 minutes later, Ash went to Brock and asked:

"Are we going to get some firewood?" He said.

"No, this is going to be the most interesting day of your life, Ash." He said again with his evil laughter and his food got burned.

Ash walked to May and Max who was training. May used Eevee and Max Munchlax. The match was interrupted because Munchlax was sleeping and Max carried him away. May was looking at Ash as he was slowly walking to her. Then he said,

"Hey May, do you want to go for a swim?" He said to her.

"Yes I love to! I mean yes of course." She said high and nervously as she blushed.

"Okey than, we have a swim date, I mean a swim, yeah, I going to change now." He said nervously and ran to his bag.

"Yes! I wonder what Brocks plan is now." She said and went to change.

With the table Max where secreting on his PokeNav until Brock came out of some bushes.

"What where you doing in the bushes?" He said and looked at the breeder.

"Nothing Max, anyway you are too young." He said and gave the Pokemon food.

"I hate when they say that." Max said and looked at the PokeNav again.

With the Pokemon, Pikachu, Sceptile, Munchlax and Eevee was resting will the other played. All of them had some training, with the exception of Sceptile you was chilling. Brock delivered the food and Eevee began to speak.

(Have you heard it? Ash asked May to a date!) Eevee said high so Sceptile woke up.

(Why did you say love, Eevee?) He said and joined them.

(I never said love, Sceptile, but I know who you have a crush on.) She said.

(I swear, if you do it I toss you in the water.) He said angry.

(You do that and I kick your ass!) Pikachu said to Sceptile.

(You like Eevee, Pikachu!) Sceptile said with a huge smile.

(You like my, Pikachu?) Eevee said to the mouse Pokemon.

(Do you Pikachu? Do you?) Sceptile said.

(No, I don't like you, I mean I do like you, but how are going to say it?) Pikachu said.

(Pikachu, have could you!) Eevee ran away and cried. Pikachu tried to go after her, but stopped.

(He ruined that.) Munchlax said after he had eaten everything, but the exception of some of Sceptiles food.

(You eat my food, you are going to pay.) He said and came closer to Munchlax.

(We can work this out on a good way.) Munchlax said to Sceptile.

Ash where waiting with his Pokemon will May was changing. Then May come out in her green swimming suit. She talked to Ash, who was a little stunned,

"Hey Ash, is it here we are going to swim?" She asked the boy.

"No, we have to go a little, if that's fine?" He said.

"Okey, that's alright, oh hi Eevee, do you want to come? Okey lets go Ash." She said and began to walk the way Ash pointed to.

Pikachu went after Eevee and then he meet Ash.

"Do you want to come?" Ash asked Pikachu.

(Okey, if it leads to Eevee.) And jumped on Ash shoulder.

Later at the road, Ash, May, Eevee and Pikachu come to a giant waterfall. Ash then jumped in the water and splashed water on May.

"You're going to get for that!" She said and jumped down to Ash. Pikachu and Eevee where relaxing, but Eevee were not looking at Pikachu and gave him treating face.

"May, I wanted to say something to you." Ash said after 30 minutes in the water.

"Go ahead, Ash" She said with a hope in her face.

"I lo….. I think we should go back May." He hated himself because he didn't say it.

"Okey, but Ash I have to tell you before we go back." She said after he had spoken.

"Go ahead, May" He said after his fiasco.

"I love you Ash," She said and they both stared.

"……. I….. ." He said after the most shocking words he had ever heard.

"You just ignore me, have could you, Ash Ketchum. Come on Eevee we are going." She went to Eevee and went back.

"I such a loser." He went up and to Pikachu.

"We better go back now, Pikachu." He said.

Ash where walking on the road then he heard a scream. It was May and he ran to the camp to see Brock, Max and every Pokemon trapped in a cage. Then he so May and Eevee in a net. Then he heard a voice. It was a voice, who got irritating from day one,

"Prepare for trouble." A woman with red hair who was on a Meowth balloon.

"Make it double." A guy with blue hair who came up beside the woman.

"To protect the world form devastation." She continued.

"To unite all people in or nation." He continued.

"To aunts the people of truth and love." She continued.

"To reach to the stars above." He continued.

"Jessie!" She screamed.

"James!" He yelled.

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light." She said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." He said.

"Meowth, that's right." A Meowth popped out.

"We captured your friends, Pokemon and girlfriend." James said so every body heard it.

"Seviper. Come out and use Poison Tail." Jessie said and tossed out a Poke Ball

"Cacnea. Use Pin Missile on Pikachu." James said and got his Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, use Thunder." Ash yelled.

A flashing light hit the balloon and May and Eevee went down. Ash ran to them with Pikachu close by. Then Ash got May and Pikachu Eevee. Then Team Rocket got blasted of with cake.

"This wasn't worth it." James screamed.

"We want more from you next time." Jessie yelled.

"This great, a little cake to tree persons." Meowth yelled.

Then a Wobbufett popped out and eat the cake.

"Wobbufett." They all yelled and then they got blasted of.

Later after Brock, Max and all the Pokemon come out, Ash asked Brock,

"Why did they mean, they wanted more cake?" He asked.

"I gave them a cake because then you could maybe fall for May." He said and looked at both.

"But you were wrong because Ash doesn't like me." May said and went over to her Pokemon.

"My plan, ruined. Ash have could you!" Brock yelled at Ash.

"Brock, you're plan did work. Because I love you May and nothing can stop that. So I hope you forgive me." He said and went to May.

"That doesn't work on me Ash, you hurt my feelings." She said and looked at Ash.

"But maybe this will." Ash walked to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Man that disgusting." Max said and turned away.

"My plan work, yes happy day!" Brock began do dance and celebrate.

After a little time they broke from each other.

"You can be so dense but that's why I like you." And she kissed him again.

With the Pokemon Pikachu and Eevee was standing face to face.

(Can you forgive?) Pikachu said.

(Of course I can.) Eevee said and went to Pikachu.

Every one was watching, but Sceptile and Munchlax where talking.

(You owe me two days of Pokemon food.) Munchlax said happily.

(Why does love hate me?) Sceptile said and gave Munchlax the rest of his food.

* * *

So what do you think?

Review and ask for a request if you want.


End file.
